


All Tied Up

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Oneshot. Humorous, fluff, slightly sexual. No direct smut.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



      Roger was tired today, and he desperately wanted to sleep. However, he was so tired that he mistakenly walked into Mark’s room-and the sight he saw there _definitely_ woke him up.

       Mark was lying on the bed, naked, his hands over his head and bound with rope. His glasses were still on. He saw Roger and shot him a desperate glance. “Roger!” He said. “Help me!”

       Roger blinked.

       And then again.

      “....what….the fuck….” he asked slowly, finding his voice.

      “Look, either get me out of this rope, or have sex with me!” Mark struggled with his bindings.

      “What were you even doing?” Roger asked, incredulous. “How- _how?”_

      Mark sighed, took in a deep breath, and explained. “I was trying to practice bondage on myself and now I’m stuck in the rope. So either get me out of it or have sex with me, Davis.”

     Roger stared at Mark for a second. And then smiled. And then began laughing. Full-on, doubled-over laughing.

     “Oh my _god!_ That is _hilarious!_ Did you-did you actually think that would _work?!_ Oh my god!”  

     Mark rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s very funny. Well?”

     Roger leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. “Do you think this is how you seduce people? Because I am...not seduced.”

     Mark glanced down. “Yeah, your pants say otherwise.”

     “I-what-“ Roger quickly crossed his legs. “Well yeah of course they do you’re naked and uh-I-well-okay, you look hot naked. There, is that what you wanted, Cohen?” Roger’s cheeks were red, blushing furiously.

     Mark smirked. “I guess I’m in here for a bit longer, then.”

     Roger closed the door behind him and headed over to Mark, grabbing his face to kiss him. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
